Kyubey
Kyubey'' ''is the main antagonist in the ''Madoka Magica ''series. Appearance Kyubey is a small cat-like creature about two feet long (including tail). His entire body is covered in often clean, white fur. He has what appears to be four ears; two that resemble an average cat, pointed and up, while the other two appear as long tassel-like appendages that split into three sections at their tip. The tassels fade from white to pink and have three red dots horizontally before the splits. they also bear a pair of floating golden rings. Kyubey's face is his most well known feature; two beady pink eyes with dark maroon irises and a tiny, omega-shaped "cat mouth". Due to Kyubey's method of telepathic communication, his face remains almost completely unmoving except for blinking and consuming food. This unmoving face is often a source of fan stigma involving Kyubey "staring into one's soul". On his back is an egg-shaped red oval. This oval can flip up, like a trapdoor to act as a receptacle for grief seed fragments. In the anime, Kyubey has not been evidenced to bleed, however, when injured, he has red matter underneath his fur. When he is shot by Homura several times, Kyubey's body does not seem to contain organs, only solid red. Whether this is artistic censorship or an actual attribute of Kyubey's anatomy is yet unknown. In the anime, Kyubey's body often makes noises like a plush toy when squeezed or pressed against, suggesting that he is soft and cuddly, at least physically. Personality Kyubey is an alien known as an "incubator". Because of this, he, like his race, cannot exhibit emotions of any kind. As a result, Kyubey often appears cold, calculating and scheming; traits that make him appear villainous in the series. Kyubey, however, only seeks to achieve a goal; to preserve the universe from entropy. To meet this goal, he takes all means logically efficient and reasonable; namely creating Puella Magi. Initially, Kyubey appears enthusiastic to help the Puella Magi in their quest, offering advice where applicable, however, as more of his true motive is revealed, either by him or others, Kyubey becomes progressively more passive and observatory in manner (although this could be because he has no advice left to offer). Throughout the series, Kyubey is often accused of trickery and deceit by turning girls into Puella Magi, and subsequently witches, treating humans as energy livestock under the guise of being a miracle granter. Although this can easily be understood, Kyubey states that he never intended to "trick" Puella Magi, but simply leave out traumatizing subtext in order to make the process more appealing to a potential Puella Magi. Kyubey uses certain speech patterns that indicate he may see himself as superior to the magical girls; the lack of honorifics, the use of the pronouns "Boku" (僕) and "Kimi" (君) and the misuse or overall lack of polite verbs suggests that he is either rude or very casual towards the girls. However, due to his emotionless nature, and the fact that he is an alien, Kyubey may simply not understand the need to be polite, as opposed to being direct. Quotes * "If she gives up, it's over. But you have the power to change this destiny. All this tragedy all this destruction, you can change it if you want. The power to do so lies within you." * "Is that really what you want, Homura Akemi? Would you trade your soul to have a wish like that to come true? If there's something you want badly and you're willing to accept a destiny battling witches, than I can help you get what you want." * "You have more than enough potential. So tell me what is the one wish that would make your soul gem shine." * "The contract is complete. Your wish has overcome entropy. Go now. Go and unleash your new magical power." * "On this planet you call females who have yet to become adults, girls. It makes sense then that since you'll eventually become witches, you should be called Magical Girls." * "Her fate was bound to happen sooner or later. She was the strongest of all magical girls and she destroyed her greatest enemy. It's only natural she'd turn into the wickedest witch of them all. And in her current state I'm estimating that it will take her no longer than ten days to destroy the planet. Oh well, it's humanity's problem now. We've pretty much filled our quota and have more than enough energy." * "When you regret a wrong decision based on a misunderstanding, you humans tend to hate the other party for some reason." Gallery Puella magi madoka magica by anouet-d5fak8t.png Kyubey vector by xllamax-d390gef.png Tumblr mtu94abjvk1sjdt1io1 1280.png 1407279279303.png Madoka-1-5.jpg 3243558456 1 11 q7iW4I3A.gif Tumblr nphcmqDI0C1s20ivko1 500.gif YTjl491.gif 6wX8Mjo.jpg Tumblr inline nkkfjt76a31qg2ra8.gif Tumblr lpvw8hlzTr1r0siw6o1 500.gif Tumblr inline mj3ii3RMeS1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr mntweyKwhW1snwoibo1 500.gif Kyubey demonic puella magi madoka magica hd-wallpaper-1632593.jpg Category:Okami's Favorite Characters